Most organizations have computer-based procedures or processes that are used by its members. For example, an employer may have time-sheet entry and purchase order submission, and a college may have class registration. To train members of an organization to use these computer-based procedures, many organizations create and publish “how-to” videos that explain the computer-based procedures to the viewer. However, creating and publishing these videos often requires the organization to perform a number of logistical tasks, such as installing a licensed copy of the recording software on a computer, editing the recorded video (probably on another computer and using a separate video editing application), transcoding the edited video, storing the transcoded video on a file server, publishing the stored video on the organization's intranet, and maintaining the videos and the infrastructure supporting the videos. These tasks may require multiple people or departments within the organization to be involved, may be costly, may be complicated, and may take a long time to complete. Furthermore, a successful search for a relevant video often depends upon the video's title and/or the location of the video on the organization's intranet.